A Fox and his 8 Foot Daughter
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Struggling to Graduate for the Genin Exams and struggling with his hard life but what happens when a Baby girl that is a future Urban Legend becomes his adoptive Daughter What could possibly go wrong with that? Naruto/ Hachishaku-sama
1. chapter 1

**An: Alright, since you guys voted i should do option three I'll do it... I'll publish the Neglect Naruto fic with Hachishaku-sama Next week. but for now I'll focus on this one.. Naruto raises Hachishaku-sama at a young** **age do** **enjoy it I'll add more details and stuff for Naruto.**

Chapter 1: Birth of a Legend.

( In a far away Land)

In a Large Western Village was a very Pregnant Woman with Black ebony hair wearing a White Yukata stroking her Pregnant belly as her Husband was beside her who was a Monk.. with sacred Arrows escorting her Home.

Opening the door to their house he guided his pregnant wife in as she started making tea stroking her large than usual stomach carrying her baby she wasn't sure if she was carrying twins? or triplets. But she was going to find out she's on her 5th month smiling happily she sat down waiting for her tea to be ready as her Husband was going for the door Leaving out.

" Leaving so soon Shin-kun?" She spoke gently seeing her monk for a husband nod.

" I'll return by Sun down Retsu-chan..." He said walking over to his wife kissing her forehead.

" You promise..? because me and your unborn child would want your attention.." Said Retsu smiling gently at her husband as he firmly grasped her hand.

" I promise.." He said walking leaving out the door while she looked away noticing her tea was ready.

( With Shin)

Shin was a 27 year old Monk wearing traditional monk robes colored black and gold, armed with his sacred arrows that purifies Yokai's. His hair colored black tied into a ponytail.

On his way down to the Shrine Temple with his fellow Monks and Priestess's alike who slay Yokai's to defend their Village and it's people.

Having to be happily married to Retsu His wife who is carrying his child.

By a Budda Statue where a Soothsayer was she was a elderly lady with grey hair, She was praying trying to look into the future since she was a fortune teller.

" Miss Kaede..." Spoke Shin seeing the elderly soothsayer Turn to him with her eyes open.

" Ah Shin-kun what do I owe the pleasure in this visit?" She asked in a grandmotherly tone as if he was her grandchild.

" I was wondering... can I ask a favor?" The Man said seeing her nod holding her cane.

" I know you can see the future... i was wondering if you could tell me what me and Retsu's baby or babies like..." He asked seeing her raise a brow.

" Babies? she's carrying twins?" Said Kaede seeing him look unsure.

" Well i don't really know... her Stomach has gotten really Bigger... it's hard to tell" He said scratching his head.

" Well then let's see what can we see in the future" She said grabbing her bowl and started working her soothsayer skills.

Closing her eyes she saw it all.

She was receiving visions... _Disturbing_ Visions as her Expression had a look of Horror and disbelief looking into the vision much deeper.

In her Vision she saw a Tall Woman... a Tall Woman that will become a **_Abomination_**

Shin who noticed her facial expressions looked concerned for the elder woman.

" Kaede-san?" He spoke in concern.

She reopened her eyes looking at him with shock as sweat rolled down her face.

" What did you see?" He asked

" I saw... i saw... your child as a girl" She said

" What!? me and Retsu having a girl?! that's wonderful!?" He Cheered happily missing her grim Expression and sad look.

 _" I don't know... if i should tell him... what I really saw..."_ She thought with worry.

" Thanks I can't wait to tell Retsu!" He said Now walking off.

" Oh Shin-kun.. you'll be truly devastated... I'm sure Retsu will be too... i have to inform the Elder Monk about this..." She said to no one in particular.

( Time Skip four Months later)

Standing outside the house that he and his wife lived in Shin had a look of no expression... looking down sadly as he recalled being summoned by the Monk Council earlier today

( _Flashback)_

 _" Do you know why your here Shin?" Spoke a Much Experienced Elder Monk who was wearing black robes holding beads and was bald with a beard._

 _" No Master Rankai... i don't know why i am summoned here?" Answered Shin as he noticed Whole Council glaring at him from Monk to Priest and Priestess._

 _" Shin... we are here to discuss about your unborn daughter..." Rankai spoke with a gruff._

 _" What about her Master?" He focused on his teacher._

 _" We deem... your daughter becoming a future threat..." He said shocking Shin to the core._

 _" Mas-Master what are you saying!?" He said not understanding what his sensei told him_

 _" Your Daughter is a Yokai... She must be killed before she grows..." Rankai said coldly._

 _" No... this has to be a misunderstanding!? my daughter!? she can't be!?" He said not wanting to kill his own flesh in blood knowing this would definitely hurt Retsu! she always wanted a daughter_

 _" Please... Shin... you must kill that 'thing' for the safety of the village and Future Children... she will kill" Said a Priestess Council._

 _" Wait a minute! how do you know my daughter would do that!? she's just a good girl!" Said Shin defending his unborn daughter._

 _" Because i told them... Shin-kun..." Spoke a all too familiar voice as Shin turned and saw Kaede who looked away from him._

 _" Shin... Please i know it's painful to understand this... but in my vision... your daughter is a Monster... she is very abnormally tall in my vision..._ _she wears a white morning dress... and a straw hat..." Explained Kaede with a sad expression._

 _" Don't let your feelings misjudge you Shin... you have to do what's right for the village's best interests" Said Rankai looking down at his student._

 _"No! i can't! Your not seriously telling me to kill my own daughter!? what kind of father does that!" Shin Yelled He was conflicted on this._

 _" It's better if you kill her before she grows and becomes a threat to society If you do not kill her than perhaps i will have someone else too..." Replied Rankai._

 _Shin just didn't know what to do... he was very conflicted... it was either his duty as a Monk... or becoming a Father.._

 _Looking down a tear ran down his face._

 _" I'll do it..." He said emotionlessly.. he was having a hard decision..._

 _( Flashback end)_

He stood there... outside his house looking with a stoic expression masking his saddened one he didn't know how was he going to explain this to Retsu...

Walking inside knowing his wife was in labor.

Walking inside the room laid Retsu in her bed holding a Big bundle in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket.

His eyes widened when he saw the size of his new born daughter she looked really big.

Retsu turned around staring at Her husband with a gentle smile while holding her new born.

" Your here Aren't you going to come see your new daughter?" She said seeing him walk closer getting a better look at his daughter she had his nose... she had Retsu's dark blue eyes... and face plus a small black mop ebony hair just like Retsu's.

 _THUD!_

" GET OUT! GET OUT! LEAVE US ALONE!" Screamed Retsu who listened to what her husband had told her as she held her baby protectively.

" Retsu! Please it hurts me too! but you have to understand!" He tried to reason with her but she turned away from him.

" Get away from me! I'm not going have you kill our new born daughter! do you really believe in those crappy Fortunes! that old lady could be wrong about our daughter!" Screamed Retsu who yeled when she opened up her C-section where the doctors did the procedure on her

" Retsu! your bleeding! stop! calm down and listen to me!" He said walking towards her as she backed away breathing heavily.

" N-No! I'm not going to let you! or those monks lay a hand on her!" She shouted crying looking at her husband's betrayed Expression

" Retsu... i know you're furoius with me... and have every right to be... but please listen to me... if i don't do it... the Monk Council will!" He said looking very saddened by this.

" Shin... i thought you were better than this... so you decide to put your duty as a Monk over me!, If it's going to be that way then I'm going to get our daughter to safety from you! and those Idiots!" Retsu said bolting out the door.

" Retsu!!" He screamed following her.

Retsu ran as fast as she could as she looked really weak and noticed she was losing lots of blood since she reopened her C-section cut.. she needed to get her Child somewhere safe... and away from her Village and the monks.

Looking both ways she eyed a Carriage not too far from here and ran to the back of it holding her daughter.

Picking up her big baby.. she looked at it with a sad Expression feeling her life was fading.

" Oh dear daughter... it's seems my time is running out... i hope you can understand... what I'm going to say to you before I pass away..." She said reaching into her Pocket pulling out a scroll with a note attached to it.

" This scroll contains your future belongings... once you get older consider them as your birthday gifts sealed inside... i don't know who will raise and look after you... but i believe that you will find someone who can care for you and not treat you as if you are a Monster because i have faith... that even if you are a Yokai... you won't go down that path you are meant to be... I tried to talk your father into not killing you... but it seemed i couldn't get through to him... i knew i should had seen something like this coming... but it's too late to fix it..." As she put her daughter in a basket inside the back of the carriage as her daughter looked at her with her Dark Blue eyes.

" Silly me... you don't even have a name... yet... well since your father said that you might become tall in the future... i will name you... Hachishaku..." She said leaning down giving her daughter kiss on the forehead before giving her a bottle full of milk as The new Born Hachishaku gripped her bottle drinking it.

" This is goodbye... i love you Hachishaku..." Said Retsu leaving out the carriage before anyone saw her as she ran in the woods holding releasing her tears.

After she left the Passenger and rider of the Carriage returned and was preparing to leave.

" So where is all the baskets of food and Sake going to?" Said the Passenger.

" Well we have to deliver this to Fire Country via The Shinobi Village known as Konoha" Said the Rider as he cracked the whip to make the horses start walking to their destination to Konoha unaware of Hachishaku in the back looking around seeing she was now all alone not knowing where she was going to but she hoped she would find someone who could look after her...

" Po..." Was all she muttered before drinking her bottle of milk.

 _To Be Continued_

 **An: Tell me what did you think...**

 **And before you get to talking about Hachishaku-sama's origin i couldn't find it.. i researched all information about her and still could not find anything of her origin or why she was called Hachishaku-sama so i had to make it up in my own way.**

 **In the next chapter she will meet Naruto her Future Adoptive Father.**

 **Still adding more details to the story ok so bare with me... and Don't Flame me.**

 **I'll explain more in the next chapter ok. until then I have nothing else to say.**


	2. chapter 2

**An: Ok we're back with chapter 2! i take it you guys liked it... and to remind you guys Retsu and Shin are just Oc's i made up for development in the story at some point I wanted to Base Retsu off of Retsu Unohana from Bleach..** **I'm still coming up with some ideas and suggestions for this story... considering how I might write it.** **Ok enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2: New Home and Parent.

( Three days later)

At the cemetery of the dead, on one knee was Shin who's face was leaked with tears as he stared at his Wife's tombstone and grave.

He had been in mourning and in sadness of the loss of losing his beloved Wife Retsu... and his future daughter that is now missing.

( _Flashback)_

 _Shin Found Retsu nearby a river at the verge of death... as he ran to her side picking her up._

 _" Retsu! Please! stay alive! wake up!" He pleaded with tears now swelling up in his eyes._

 _She cracked Opened her eyes feeling lightheaded she was almost at death's doorstep staring at the crying face of her Husband._

 _" Retsu! please don't die! where is Our daughter!?" He asked seeing her not answer away._

 _" Our daughter... is... in a far away... safe place... she will be in good hands... " She said weakly_

 _" Retsu... please don't die! please!" He pleaded seeing her shake her head weakly._

 _" I'm sorry... Shin... I'm afraid it's too late for me... but... please will you do one more favor and last wish for me..." She spoke seeing him nod..._

 _" If you ever... see our daughter... please don't kill her... i have faith that even if she is a Yokai... she won't go down the path she was meant to be.. will you promise me that...?" She said seeing him look hesitant_

 _" I will try to fufil your dying wish... Retsu-chan..." He said cupping her face_

 _" Shin-kun... don't just 'try'... do it for me... please..." Were her last words as she closed her eyes as tears dropped on her face Shin cried holding his dead wife._

( _Flashback End)_

After her funeral he would just come and visit her grave grieving and mourning...

When he arrived at the funeral he was greeted with glares by her family... mainly her father given him a scornful scowl.

He was just full of guilt.. for the actions he caused he didn't bother to show up at the Monk Temple.

Without looking he spoke.

" Shin..." Said a voice as The grieving Monk turned around and glared at his fellow monk friend.

" What do you want Aoba?" Said Shin in a monotone.

" Is it a bad time to come..." He said flinching at Shin's stare.

" What do you think?" He said looking away from Aoba.

" Shin... im sorry about your loss... i know some of us are..." Said Aoba

" Sorry? No you're not... neither of you are... I lost my wife... and my daughter... is now missing... gone far away from here wherever Retsu sent her" Spoke Shin scowling.

" Why are you here...?" Asked Shin..

" Master Rankai... he wants to see you..." Aoba said looking at his friend's reaction.

" No. tell the old man that I'm not coming" Shin said Shocking Aoba.

" Sh-Shin! you can't disobey Master Rankai's orders!?" He said coming closer to his friend only to flinch and widen his eyes seeing Shin pull out his Sacred Bow and Arrows aiming at Aoba.

" I'm only going to say this once Aoba... I'm not going to see him or any other monk. tell them to leave me alone in peace i will come when I have the time. Now get out of here" He said harshly at his friend who looked away now leaving as he returned staring at Retsu's tombstone.

 _" He's taking Retsu's death harder than I thought... and the loss of his daughter that's missing... im truly sorry Shin... i just wish there was someway i could help you"_ Thought Aoba now leaving his friend alone to grieve

( With Hachishaku)

For Three and a half days the wagon finally stopped at it's destination.

Konohagakure, The Hidden Leaf Village located in the land of fire, Top 5 Major Villagers in the elemental nations.

The passenger and Rider got off their Wagon and went to go get something to eat before they could deliver their food to their costumer.

Hachishaku had woken up in her basket like bed as she looked around her surroundings noticing the wagon had stopped. Her stomach growled meaning that she was hungry without a parent to feed her she looked a little sad..

" Po... po..." She said sadly.

Unaware to Hachishaku An Eleven year old boy with Sun tanned skin, blue ocean eyes and two pair of three whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks was grinning as he reached into the wagon looking for something.

In the wagon all he could see was food smiling wide he grabbed his bag and took some fruits, and anything else that he could eat since the grocery stores in his Village denies him food and he didn't feel like eating stuff out of the garage. Struggling with his hard life, tired of being treated as the village's pariah by almost everyone with the exception of the Ichiraku's.. As he longed for a friend since no child wanted to be his friend at the academy given how their parents tell them to stay away from him, He couldn't understand the slightest in why everyone hates him and why does he always get attacked on his birthdays every now and then, He was tired of it all he just wish he could either leave the village and be somewhere else and live on his own or just kill himself to be free from this loneliness and suffering he had to endure his whole life.

Before he could grab something else he heard something.

" Po?"

He turned around hearing that as his eyes widened in disbelief at what he was seeing.

What he saw was a very big baby in a basket just staring at him, looking confused he walked forward dropping his sack of food he was stealing looking at the baby... by the look on her face she looked to be a girl a Baby girl to be exact. Wondering who's baby is this and why it's back here all alone he tilted his head to the side as the baby did the exact same thing, his eyes shifted to a scroll with a note. Grabbing the note opening it he began to read it.

 _" Dear Caretaker if you happen to find this note and my daughter.. who is a baby please take good care of her if something should happen to me I'm no longer living at this point all i ask is for you is too take great care of my daughter her name is Hachishaku.. thank you for whoever that is raising her._

 _P.S_

 _Her Future belongings are sealed in this scroll, Don't open it until she's at a mature age or when ever she's ready to look into it._

 _Sincerely Retsu._

He said finishing the note before looking at Hachishaku who looked back at him with hope in her dark blue eyes as she reached her arms out at him.

" Well... i guess your a orphan just like me... eh? looks like your my uh... adoptive Daughter... even though we're not Blood related" He said rethinking his decision putting the sack of food down picking up his daughter that seemed a Little heavy and big.

The two looked at each other as Blue ocean eyes met dark blue eyes the two were starting to be connected and regarded each other.

Hachishaku Smiled as she giggled.

Naruto himself couldn't help but smile i guess he wish was Answered now he could never be alone he was now in Fatherhood right now.

" Let's go home..." He said picking her up and grabbing her scroll leaving out the wagon quickly before anyone could see or catch him

( Naruto's Apartment)

Ten minutes later

Naruto carried Hachishaku with her being covered in the blanket si no one wouldn't see her, coming into his empty apartment he couldn't help but look around the pitiful place he had to live in, at the age of 6 the orphanage kicked him out and he was forced to live on the streets for a year as the Hokage given him a apartment.

Hardly not much of a home, but had a fridge, a stove with only two of the four burners working not to mention the small couch.

He only had three rooms... his bedroom, his Bathroom and a vacant room for who ever sleeps in it..

" Po?" Hachishaku muttered looking a little confused looking up at her adoptive father

" Well it's not much but it's still home" He spoke seeing her tilt her head putting her on the couch as he stepped back staring at her.

He wondered if he should see his Jii-san and tell him about this baby girl shrugging he thought he would deal with it later.

He heard her stomach growl as she winced he noticed it and realized she was hungry. Now Naruto wasn't the smartest person in the world and had no experience in raising a baby he didn't know how was he going to do this... he wondered if he could ask his Jii-san for advice since Naruto had no one else to trust but the Sandaime, Teuchi And Ayame. He has to feed his adoptive Daughter.. instantly a idea popped into his head he knew babies liked drinking milk so he found her bottle and looked inside of his fridge to see if he had any Milk only to see he didn't have any..

Frowning he wondered if he could make a quick run to the hospital and find any milk. but part of him thought that wasn't a good idea... it seemed that there was one option and he would have to see the Sandaime... but he knew his Jii-san was a busy person and didn't want to bother him.

" Po... Po Po..." She said sadly swelling up with tears in her eyes about to cry.

" No! Don't cry Hachi-chan! just wait I'll find you something to eat!" He said trying to calm her down as he instantly rushed out the door before locking it.

15 Minutes later.

" Hachi-chan im back" He said holding a bottle of milk she turned around seeing him as he walked forward giving her the bottle as she started drinking.

He had to steal a milk bottle from the hospital that had milk.

With a sigh he sat down on his couch tired now noticing she was crawling to him with her bottle in her mouth cuddling up against him as he smiled.

" Well this is a headstart... starting later on in the evening we're going to see Jii-san" He said noticing her confused look.

" Jii-san is the Hokage of this Village. I'm sure he'll know what to do he might give me advice on raising you" He said smiling as she burped a little he patted her back.

Hearing her stomach growl again he sweat dropped noticed her sheepish expression.

" Still hungry...?" He said with a sweat drop formed above his forehead seeing her nodded.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Well that's a wrap I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, ill feed you more surprises in the next chapter until then see you later**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

( Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third and Current Hokage of Konoha also known as the Professor as well as the God of Shinobi was thunderstruck at what Naruto was telling him regarding this _big_ baby girl, this was the _biggest_ baby he has ever seen he couldn't even take his eyes of the said baby who was staring back at him with Dark Blue eyes. What really shocked him was that Naruto told him that the baby imprinted on him as her father..

" Is there anything else you might have left out Naruto?" The Sandaime asked looking at the boy who was holding his adoptive Daughter.

"Well that's all i know... jii-san" He said scratching behind his head as the Hokage just stared at him and the baby.

"Naruto... I'm not sure if you should raise her Alone, she should be given to another family that might want her" The Sandaime said seeing Naruto widen his eyes and could had swore or prayed he wasn't senile when he saw the Baby Hachishaku glare at him with red eyes and slit Pupils.

" Jii-san why!? I'm sure i could raise her alone! i can do it!" Naruto pleaded he was sure he could raise her.

" How can you be sure when you're at the academy?" The Sandaime asked

"Please! i promise! I'll even take her with me! you know i can't trust anyone else aside from you or Old man Teuchi! Naruto begged unaware of Baby Hachishaku's glare directed at Hiruzen.

" Besides she's my responsibility! I'll take good care of her, i promise the Mother who written this message that i would take care of her!" He continued as the Sandaime could just watch how much Naruto wanted to keep the baby he tilted his head to the side now he understood Naruto lived a hard lonely life but taking care of a new born big baby girl? he just wasn't sure about this.

"Naruto I'm sorry but raising a baby is a very much big responsibility and i doubt you could handle it she should be given to another family" The Sandaime said getting up from his desk walking over to try and get the baby from Naruto only for the baby to narrow her eyes sending a invisible unrelenting force pushing him back away from Naruto.

The Anbu in the room appeared going to Attack but only for them to freeze in place when the baby was secretly sending killer intent at them the Killer intent was so great that it made them pass out.

Hiruzen got back up looking even more dumbstruck, Naruto widened his eyes at this too.

 _" This... Child is not normal... no baby shouldn't do this?"_ Thought the Sandaime he knew Naruto didn't unleash that power, that power came from Hachishaku.

" Please... Jii-san... just give me a chance! i promise I'll be the best parent to her!" Naruto said once again as he held Hachishaku who looked relaxed and calm with her eyes back to normal.

"Fine... I'll give you one week to test this... i will test your responsibility on raising her and if you pass then you may keep her, but if you fail i will have no choice... but to give her away to someone else" He said with Naruto smiling and grinning.

" Here is the money to buy her what she needs I'll have someone do a little remodeling in your apartment tomorrow" He said giving Naruto a few Ryo's

"Thank you Jii-san! i promise I will do my best and won't fail!" He said now leaving taking his daughter with him leaving the Sandaime to sigh.

 _"Why do I get the sudden feeling the moment he passes i might receive lots of paperwork if Naruto raises this Unknown child like him.. i do not want to imagine the type of Pranks Naruto will do and no doubt His adoptive child will follow his footsteps in the art of pranking"_ Thought the Sandaime with dread not wanting to deal with that much paperwork if Naruto and Hachishaku overdo it with the Pranks.

In a Shinobi Academy A certain scarred Chunin Sneezed and felt a chill run down his spine having to look out for Naruto's Pranks.

 _To Be Continued._

 **An: Yeah i know it's short but I'll do better in the next chapter,**

 **Tell me how do you guys feel if i written a Naruto x Grudge Fanfiction.**

 **You know The Grudge with Kayako Saeki and her Son..?**

 **until then see you later**


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4.

(With Naruto)

Day 1.

Naruto was on his way to a grocery store to start shopping for his daughter since the Sandaime had given him enough money to buy what he needed for his soon to be Daughter. He only had one week to impress His ji-san about taking responsibility for a baby.

Walking into the first store ignoring the many glares the Villagers were giving him while putting Hachishaku in a shopping cart, Hachishaku herself noticed all of the looks the adults were Giving towards her adoptive father Narrowing her eyes a little at them.

But The adults weren't just staring at him they were also staring at her too in shock seeing that she was the biggest baby they have ever seen in their life.

Looking at his list seeing what he had to get, He saw baby formula on the list and wondered where could he find that, pushing the shopping cart forward going on the next isle to find Baby formula, After making a stop and Turn he found it on the next isle and looked on each shelf turning his Blue eyes he found it looking at it as Hachishaku was watching her father seeing him get more than one canister of baby formula having a total of 8 cans, then the next thing Naruto got was baby wipes seeing he would have to learn how to change diapers which made him shiver a little he never changed a baby's diaper before but he could tell it wasn't a fun thing to do.

Looking at his list to see what else he needed for her, bath items were important he got her a scrubbing brush, and baby powder plus body wash that was scented vanilla.

Now looking on the shelf he saw a stock of baby clothes but he knew these weren't her size given how big she is, he would have to go to the baby department in order to find her size.

Before he could move to another shelf he bumped into someone.

"Woah I'm so sorry! didn't mean to bump into you!" He said helping the person he bumped into grabbing the basket of groceries that fell out the person's hand

"Oh no need to worry, young boy you didn't hurt me" Said a gentle feminine voice with warmth looking up Naruto saw a beautiful woman wearing a apron and dull green dress she had short black hair with grey eyes, Naruto noticed her stomach that was large.

"Are you ok young one?" Asked the Woman staring at him then looked towards his shopping cart seeing Hachishaku stare at her with a cautious look.

"Oh my... is that your baby sister?" Asked the woman with Naruto shaking his head.

"No... I'm actually Raising her, found her in a carriage all alone so i decided to take her in, The names Naruto Uzumaki, Oba-chan" He greeted but started sweating seeing her ominous stare and aura.

"Oba-chan? Are you saying I'm old young Uzumaki?" Asked The woman in a sweet voice that didn't mean anything good and he could had swore he saw fire lit in her eyes.

Now she didn't look very old Though she did held the curvy body of a milf, Her breasts were very huge around double H-Cup.

"No-No ma'am! I'm sorry!" He said shivering from her gaze unaware that Hachishaku was amused at the sight before her.

"Apology accepted Young Uzumaki, my name is Michiyo" Spoke the woman now named Michiyo

"Nice Meeting you Michiyo-san" He said now walking towards his cart.

" Leaving so soon Young Uzumaki?" Michiyo said watching him getting ready to leave.

"Well yeah, it's getting a little late i know she's hungry and I have to feed her" He said gesturing towards Hachishaku who pouted.

"That reminds me, I have to go as well, my husband would be worried about me being out the house this long..." She said holding up her basket of baby items.

" Oh? so you have a baby too?" He asked.

"Well I'm having one," She Answered patting her swollen stomach.

"Boy or Girl?" Naruto asked again.

"A Girl, I'm expecting" She replied

"Ah, cool i think you'd make a great mother" He said seeing her blush.

"Thanks, you might make a great father towards your daughter," She Smiled warmly.

"Thanks! best of luck to you Michiyo-san!" He said now pushing off his shopping cart to the check out.

 _"What a nice young boy.. i wonder where is his parents or family relatives" She asked now going to the check out herself._

 _At the check out area._

Naruto was at the check out area now getting in line.

He was ignoring all of the stares he was getting, as he focused on the cashier.

"Ah what can I get yo-" Before the cashier could speak he glared at Naruto.

"What are _you_ doing here Monster?" He asked with a sneer.

"Just shopping for a baby, how much do I owe you?" Naruto asked kindly but the cashier narrowed his eyes

"I'm sorry, in this store we don't serve your _kind_ now get out of here you litt-" Before he could say anymore he noticed Hachishaku glaring at him and once he looked into her eyes he turned white and sweated when his eyes locked onto her haunted gaze.

Widening his eyes in shock he stuttered out.

"It's-It's on the house! you don't have to pay!" He screamed in terror backing away from Naruto and Hachishaku.

"Really? thanks!" Naruto Smiled not aware of what his adoptive Daughter just did minutes ago as he carried her and their groceries and were now heading home, just Six more days left to prove that he could take care of her

 _To be continued._

 **An: I hoped you liked it, I added Michiyo to the story from the Hachishaku-sama Doujin series tell me what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

(Naruto's apartment at Night)

Naruto was Sleeping soundly in his bed hugging his pillow while Hachishaku-sama was in her new Baby Crib that Naruto recently brought on his shopping trip.

In the Baby Crib Hachishaku-sama Opened her eyes removing the binky from her mouth as she crawled out of her crib and started crawling over to her Adoptive Father climbing into his bed for a big baby she could move very quietly as she snuck under her father's arms pushing the pillow away.

She cooed quietly hugging her father closing her eyes.

"Po... Po..."

Naruto was snoring he looked like he was dreaming.

( Naruto's dream)

Our Favorite Blonde Sunspot was at his favorite restaurant Ichiraku's celebrating at the fact he actually passed his graduation slurping up his Miso Ramen he was unaware of who was sitting next to him.

"How does the Ramen taste father?" Said a gentle Female voice sitting by Naruto slurping up ramen

Naruto Turned to the left widening his eyes at who this stranger was, he didn't recognize her at all! She was very big! she was wearing a white morning dress! long ebony hair that reached to the middle of her back and was wearing a straw hat!?

"Who are you!?" He spoke with a light blush on his face staring at her very large chest!

The Woman giggled at his reaction and looked at naruto with a smile.

"Oh father, how can you not remember me? it's me Hachishaku" Said Hachishaku

"Ha-Hachi-chan!" He yelled spitting out his ramen hoping he heard right

"Po... po... po.." Hachishaku said Grinning at her father.

"But how! am I dreaming that you grew up!?" He said seeing her nod.

"Maybe... or maybe not, this is your dream after all Father" She said slyly looking at her father's reaction

Naruto stared in dumbstruck, he could not believe this woman was Hachishaku, she looked so damn Beautiful! very tall! and and! he couldn't just say the words he was speechless!

He continued to stare at her beautiful face, he couldn't help but love her beauty, he thought Sakura was the prettiest girl in the academy but now he had a feeling that he was wrong.

Smiling at her father's reaction she reached her long arms out and picked her father up carrying him in bridal style as he blushed at the position he was in, his head was cushioned up against her big breasts! that were like soft pillows!

Carrying her father and was taking him to their home.

(End Dream)

(Hachishaku's Dream)

Hachishaku, was standing on a pile of corpses holding a Nodaichi sword, the corpses were konoha villagers and Shinobi, Grinning a ear to ear Smile she had brutally killed these civilians, she was tired of the glares and looks they were giving to her Younger father.

Standing by her father, she glared at the Sandaime Hokage who was in his battle gear and holding his staff,

( Dream End)

(back to reality)

Unbeknownst to Naruto in his sleep after having the dream his chakra was seeping from his body and were going into Hachishaku who was sleep in her father's arms going into small doses. And not just His own Chakra but the kyuubi's too.

He was unknowingly feeding her Chakra.

( Morning, Day Two)

Naruto woke up realizing that, it was a dream after all, then he noticed Hachishaku in the bed with him this confused him wasn't she in her crib? he thought he put her in it last night?

She opened her dark blue eyes staring at him

"Hachi-chan?" He spoke seeing her tilt her head to the side.

Hachishaku just stared at him.

"Po?" Was her response.

Sighed in relief as he got up from his bed picking her up getting ready to see what he has planned for today, making her bottle using the formula while she was sitting at the small table he has, he come walking over giving her, the bottle as she grabbed it from him and started drinking, Making another bottle knowing how her hunger is, she drinks more than just one bottle, you could say she drinks five or at least six bottles a day.

Now Hachishaku wasn't just a normal baby, she seemed unique in her own way a normal baby would drink milk bottles three times a day or four times a day but Hachishaku could drink more than just 4.

Naruto himself was having instant ramen for breakfast, watching Hachishaku chug down her third milk bottle.

A good 5 minutes later, it was time He and Hachishaku goes to the Shinobi Baby department to find her some clothes her size.

(Shinobi Baby Department)

Outside of the Store Naruto stared at the store then at Hachishaku, who stared back at him.

"Well here goes nothing Hachi-chan" He said having to take her inside.

The place had everything that a baby needed, and Naruto was going to the clothing isle to find something in Hachishaku's size.

The shoppers and soon to be mothers stared at Naruto in shock but their shock doubled when they saw a Hachishaku she was a very big baby!

Among the women Michiyo was in the crowd watching with Interest on what Naruto was doing.

she heard them whisper.

"Hey it's that _thing_ what is it doing with a baby?" Asked a blonde short haired woman who was in her Early 20's.

"I don't think, but what i really want to know is how in the hell is that baby so big!" Spoke a middle aged woman with brunette hair.

"You think the _Monster_ raped a woman and that baby is his?" Spoke a dark haired woman

Michiyo frowned at what the women were saying, why were they calling Naruto a monster? he didn't look like a monster to her he seemed like a nice young boy to her.

"There's no telling if the baby is his he probably stole her " Said a bitter Silver haired Woman.

Unbeknownst to the women Hachishaku heard them turning her head to them she gave them a terrifying glare.

They flinched at her look, Even Michiyo was taken back at what she saw! no baby shouldn't have that kind of look!?

Hachishaku noticed Michiyo and sent her a calm Neutral stare.

Naruto was busy looking for clothing sizes while this was happening, he wasn't looking.

"Man... i don't understand the sizes... and Hachishaku is just too big!" He said scratching the back of his head.

Hachishaku Turned to her father and was looking around for a clothing she might like.

"Po!" She said catching his attention

"What is it?" He asked noticing her pointing at a very nice dress that was colored white with red flower frills.

"You want that?" He asked seeing her nod.

The dress also came with a straw hat.

Placing the dress up against her measuring her size he finally found a perfect clothing for her!

"Ok! this one will do!" He said with his grin while Hachishaku clapped her hands giggling.

At the Check out The Clerk was going to deny Naruto the clothing but froze when she saw Hachishaku's haunted glare that scared her.

Without anymore problems the clerk let Naruto buy the clothes as he was now on her way.

" oh yeah! just 5 more days! and I'll keep you!" He cheered as Hachishaku giggled.

Unbeknownst to the two that were going home, Michiyo was watching them Leave, she felt like there was something more to Naruto, and This mysterious baby he us raising... she wondered where did he live maybe it was time she gets to know who Naruto is and why everyone calls him a Monster..

She could see him again tomorrow, or... she could visit him either way she was going to know about Naruto.

 _To be Continued_


	6. chapter 6

(Hokage Office Day Three)

"Hokage-sama why isn't Naruto coming to the academy? I've noticed he hasn't come it's been two days" Said Iruka wanting to exactly know where was Naruto at and noticed that there wasn't any pranks these past two days.

"Don't fret Iruka, Naruto is handling a test of responsibility" Said the Old Professor who was smoking his pipe with Iruka having a skeptical Expression he nearly snorted when The Hokage said Naruto was handling a test of 'responsibility'

"What kind of Test?" Asked Iruka.

"Come here and I'll show you what I mean" The Sandaime said pulling out his crystal ball showing a image of Naruto at the park with Baby Hachishaku-sama.

Iruka's jaw dropped at what he was seeing, he was hoping this wasn't a prank or a genjutsu, was his eyes deceiving him seeing Naruto looking after a very _Big_ Baby Girl.

"Hokage-sama? is this for real?" Said Iruka watching the Crystal ball staring at Naruto feeding Hachishaku her bottle.

Hiruzen just Smiled softly at the scene.

"Yes, it is, which is the reason why Naruto isn't at the academy yet... he has four more days left to finish this test, and once it's over I'll determine whether if he should keep her or give the baby to another family. but so far i could see he's doing a good job and I'm very proud" Said the Sandaime smiling.

"Wait a minute Hokage-sama run that by me again!? did you just say he _keeps_ her! Naruto can't raise a baby and became a Shinobi at the same time! he can't hardly apply himself in the academy what makes you think he'll pass this test you given him!"Asked Iruka staring at the Hokage in disbelief, with the older man frowning.

"Because, Iruka i believe Naruto can pass this one simple test alone... just consider this as his first D-rank mission" Said the Sandaime blowing smoke from his pipe.

Iruka could just stare at the Sandaime then look back to the Crystal ball viewing Naruto walking around the park with Hachishaku-sama in the stroller.

"So... if he succeds... this test he comes back to the academy right?" Asked Iruka with the Sandaime nodding.

"Yes, and Iruka Don't effect his grades. and don't let any other teacher at the academy do it either.. if they so much as do it behind my back I'll have them fired on the spot make sure you tell them that" The Sandaime said with Iruka nodding as the scarred chunin left the office.

The Sandaime could just stare at the scene between Naruto and the baby Hachishaku, But the older man had his attention on Hachishaku, he wondered why is she so attached to Naruto? like how she refused on being given to another parent she just wanted Naruto...

He had a feeling that Hachishaku wasn't normal to begin with... she was very abnormally big when Naruto first brought her to his office and that she gave off quite the killer intent on his hidden anbu in his office.

He wondered where did she come from? and who are her original parents?

And More importantly why did she imprint Naruto as her Father?

Those questions just bothered Hiruzen trying to find a logical explanation about Hachishaku.

" _Just what are you?"_ Was his thoughts staring at Hachishaku on the Crystal Ball while putting it away seeing he had paperwork to do.

(With Naruto)

"Hachi-chan Allow me to introduce you to! Teuchi-jisan and Ayame-nee chan!" Said Naruto with his adoptive Daughter looking at the two ramen chefs as the two could look at Hachishaku in shock at how big she was!

"Woah! Naruto she's really big! where did you find her again!" Asked Teuchi with Ayame smiling

"At a carriage".Was Naruto's reply.

"She's so kawaii!!" Cooed Ayame almost wanting to hug Hachishaku with Hachishaku giggling.

"Po Po Po Po!" She chanted Giggling while clapping her hands.

"She's talking?" Asked Teuchi

"Nah, she always says that... " Naruto said slurping up his ramen.

"So how old is she?" Asked Ayame poking Hachishaku's cheek.

"Well.. Ji-san Did say she looks about 3 days old" Said Naruto..

"3 days old and she's already drinking a bottle on her own and talk? that's strange most babies don't do that" Said Teuchi with a frown staring at Hachishaku who stared back with her own frown.

"Well i have no idea where she's from, but it doesn't matter I'm taking care of her!" Said Naruto with a proud smile with Hachishaku smiling too.

"Po Po!" She said in excitement smiling waving her arms around with Naruto, Ayame and Teuchi smiling.

(At Naruto's apartment)

Naruto was busy changing Hachishaku's wet diaper... before throwing away the diaper.

Hachishaku crawled on the floor playing with her new toys, playing with her rattle, and playing with a Chibi Doll.

Before Naruto could make her a bottle he heard a knock at his door and wondered who could that be hoping it wasn't his mean landlord..

Opening his door his eyes widened at who he saw.

"Hello Young Uzumaki" Spoke a soft female voice.

"Michiyo-san!" He said shocked seeing her come to his apartment he did not expect seeing her again.

The Pregnant woman was now wearing a light tan dress and a pin on her short black hair.

"Wh-What brings you here!" He said very surprised.

Hachishaku peeked her head out the corner staring at her father's visitor, and realized it was Michiyo.

"Well I thought i should visit you Naruto-san... may i come in?" She asked turning her grey eyes at Hachishaku in the corner of the room who was also looking back at her.

"Well uh sure!" He said letting her in his apartment room.

Michiyo frowned looking at the place Naruto was in, why did He live in such a terrible place like this?

"I know it's not much... but it's my home.." He said noticing her look.

She nodded but it worried her of how he was living.

Sitting on the small couch with Naruto sitting by her, Hachishaku crawled near her father to keep an eye on this woman.

"So umm? what brings you here? shouldn't you be with your husband?" He asked seeing her shake her head.

"My Husband is on a business trip... he won't be back in another two days.. i saw yesterday at the baby department" She said.

"Did you?" He said with Hachishaku frowning

"Yes, So pray tell me what were you doing and how is she?" She asked looking at Hachishaku-sama

"Oh Hachi-chan! she's okay! she's really happy! i only have only four more days left to keep her!" He said with glee with Michiyo having a soft smile.

"That's great, Naruto-san.. I've been wondering... i get that your raising a baby... and is all alone... may i Ask this one question?" She asked with Naruto going tense having an idea at what she was going to ask.

"Sure..." He said with Hachishaku having her full attention on Michiyo.

"Where are your parents?" She asked with him flinching and looking away...

"I... i don't know... i have no memory of my parents.. I don't know if they are alive or ... dead.." He said sadly Missing Michiyo's shocked Expression with her hand on her mouth.

"I've been alone all my life...ever since I was born i was in the orphanage..." He said hearing her gasp.

" _That explains everything! but why does everyone think he is a monster?"_ Was her thought.

"Im sorry to hear..." She said putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"It's okay..." He said with a tear in his eye.

"Why do everyone... call you a monster?" She asked noticing him flinch again.

"I don't know about that either... Everyone hates me... aside from Teuchi-jisan, Ayame-Nee Chan and Hokage-ji-san" Naruto said sadly, life just wasn't fair.

"But Naruto-san... how could Everyone hate you? you seem like a nice young boy to me.." She said looking in disbelief

"That's the thing I want to know... i want to know why am i hated... who are my parents... i want to know everything..." He said with Hachishaku nuzzling her big head against her father in comfort.

"Po Po Po..." She said in semi sadness still nuzzling against her father.

"I hope someday you will find the truth... Naruto-san.." She said while hugging the boy, as he was cushioned up against her big breasts, Having a semi-blush Naruto did as Hachishaku scowled seeing this woman hug her father like that.

"Thank you... Michiyo-san..." He said hugging her back.

"Well... i best be going now it's a bit late... you know Naruto-san... if you want, you and Hachishaku can sleep over my house for two days... until my husband gets home.." She said walking to the door with a slight smile.

"Re-Really!? are you sure?" He said not believing what he heard while Hachishaku was watching her cautiously she wondered if she could trust this adult.

"Well... i am feeling a little lonely... and would need some help around the house with my husband gone" She spoke.

"Alright! me and Hachi-chan will come over and stay there for two days let me pack up!" He said smiling now getting prepared

"Okay I'll wait for you outside the hallway" She said Leaving out the door before sending a glance at Hachishaku who was frowning at the Pregnant woman.

(Hokage Office)

Hiruzen looked impressed with the scene, he was glad that another adult wouldn't shun Naruto or hate him... it seemed that Michiyo wants to befriend with Naruto which seems like a good thing, he needed someone else besides Him,Teuchi and Ayame to look after his well being.

"Ah Minato... and Kushina... if only you could see how Naruto is doing..." The Sandaime said putting away the Crystal ball and getting to work on his paperwork.

 _To be Continued_

 **An: Tell me how you liked it! did you like the chapter! i plan on doing a time skip.. in the next chapter i can see you guys want to see some action. until next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Here is chapter 7, There will be a time skip in this chapter..**

(Two Days later in Michiyo's house)

During the past Two days Naruto and his adoptive Daughter were welcomed into Michiyo's house while her husband was away on a business trip. Naruto had been a great help to Michiyo in her house, She shouldn't overwork herself to do everything not wanting to put stress on herself or the baby that she was carrying inside her. Naruto helped her with the groceries, helped Clean house anything while she did the cooking and washing of dishes, she even looked after Hachishaku while when she sent Naruto to do an errand for her.

It wasn't easy for Michiyo to gain Hachishaku's trust, since the baby didn't entirely trust her yet Michiyo won over Hachishaku who treated the baby a sweet, The baby and Michiyo were starting to get along...

The only adults Hachishaku trusted with her father was Teuchi and Ayame, now she trusted Michiyo... the Hokage she did not trust him the slightest it was going to take some getting used to, to trust the Hokage.

Naruto was glad and happy that he spent his time here in michiyo's house helping her he didn't want her to think he was a free loader taking advantage of her kindness and generosity. At the same he noticed Hachishaku was opening to Michiyo which made him happy, he knew she didn't trust Michiyo but was glad the two were getting along.

He also spent more time with his daughter who enjoyed being by her father.

Now sitting in the living room watching TV together, the three of them were also eating snacks as a knock on the door could be heard.

"Coming!" Said Naruto who was going to get it but Michiyo stopped him..

"Wait Uzumaki-san I'll get it you stay with your daughter" She said now going to het the door wondering who it was..

Walking over to open the door she gasped and smiled.

"Michiyo-chan!" Said a male voice as the man hugged her.

"Honey!!" She said hugging her husband back.

The man had black hair and glasses on wearing causual clothes with his shirt white and pants tan color.

"It's so great to have you back here Hiyama" Said Michiyo as he chuckled looking at her.

(An: Had to give her husband a name since he didn't have one in the Hachishaku Doujin)

"How was the trip?" She asked seeing him frown a little

"It was a bit boring, wanted to come home and look after you since you had to do everything yourself, the doctor said you shouldn't overwork yourself with the baby inside you" He said with her smiling

"Actually Hiyama I've had help while you were gone." She said seeing him raise a brow and look confused.

"Huh who helped you?" He said but then his answer came when he heard a voice.

"Michiyo-san? are you okay?" Asked Naruto as he walked to where Michiyo was as Hachishaku crawled following her father, surprised seeing a man with her.

"Honey? who is this... and why does this boy have... a big baby!" Said Hiyama looking at the boy then to the baby Hachishaku who was staring at him

"Honey let me explain... his name is Naruto.. and the big baby is Hachishaku.. i let them stay with me for two days and help me around the house and groceries" She said as her husband had a fearful look and she could tell something was going through his mind

"Michiyo... can we talk alone please?" He said seeing her frown a little then she looked to Naruto.

"One minute Naruto-san," She said with her husband grabbing her hand and lead her to their bedroom as Naruto looked confused as he and Hachishaku tiptoed to their bedroom door that was closed putting their ears up.

"Michiyo-chan i don't think it's a good idea keeping that boy here..." He said with her looking shocked.

"And why is that Hiyama-kun? he has been a great help to me these past two days what's with you?" She said

"Honey that boy is a troublemaker... we can't keep him here and let him into our life... what if he endangered our baby?" Hiyama said but flinched when her Expression went angry.

"Does he look dangerous too you!? because he doesn't to me! he's a gentle soul! how dare you say something like that when you Haven't gotten to know him!" She retorted with a glare.

"Michiyo please listen to reason! he's a monster! he shouldn't be trusted! the last thing i want is for him to put you and our baby in danger!" Hiyama said back

"I've spent two days with him and he has not caused me any trouble! you're just like everyone else who sees the the boy as a disease or something!" She yelled back she couldn't believe her husband was looking at Naruto like how all the other villagers were.

"What's with that baby of his! why the hell is she so big!" He asked

"That's none of your business! that's Naruto's business! and his _alone!_ I can't believe you would think of Naruto like that! how would you know if he's bad!" She said Still glaring at him.

"Because! me and my co-workers once discussed about the boy he's a danger! one of my friends say he is a monster in human skin!-" Said Hiyama before he could finish that sentence Michiyo slapped him so hard that he looked at her shocked she has never struck him like that before

"How _dare_ you! say that! he is the nicest boy i have ever met! your friends don't know what their talking about! You don't know or understand the life this boy has gone through!"She said Leaving their room.

"Michiyo wait!" He yelled trying to talk sense into her.

"Naruto! Hachi-chan!" She yelled looking around for the two turning her glance at the door her eyes widened in horror she realized they heard her argument with her husband and ran off!

"Oh no!" She said going to run after them but her husband caught her arm as she glared at him.

"Michiyo pl-" He said as she shoved him away.

"Don't _touch_ me! this is all your fault!" She hissed running out the house to find Naruto and Hachishaku.

"Naruto!" She yelled running down the street looking for him as she started running to his apartment hoping that was the first place where she'd find him.

"Michiyo wait!!" Hiyama yelled running after her.

(With Naruto)

Naruto is at his apartment crying with Hachishaku trying to comfort him.

"I guess her husband didn't want me there... why does everyone think I'll wind up hurting them...?" He said sadly with Hachishaku looking a little sad.

"Po... Po... Po..." She said sadly Nuzzling her big head against him.

"Well Hachi-chan... it looks like it will be just us for now on... i doubt Michiyo or her husband wouldn't want us in their life afraid that I'll endanger her" Said Naruto as he heard a knock at his door.

"Naruto open up! it's me! Michiyo! please let me in! forgive my husband!" The Woman pleaded.

"Michiyo-san please... go back home your husband could be worried that i might hurt you" He said sadly while she frowned shaking her head.

"Naruto-san Don't listen to my husband! he doesn't know you like that... open the door I'm sorry!" She said outside the door hoping he would open it.

Naruto wanted to open it but just stood there... as Hachishaku looked from her father, to the door she nudged her father to open the door..

With Courage he decided to open the door as she ran up to him and hug him.

"It's okay Naruto-kun... just give my husband some time to get to know you... I'm sure he will open up to you" She said still holding him in the hug with Hachishaku joining the hug.

"But what if he doesn't...?" He said with her wiping his tears.

"I don't know... but i promise you his eyes will open.. see just how much of a nice boy you are.. including how much of a good girl your daughter is" She said with him smiling a little.

"Come back... to the house I'll cook dinner while you and my husband get to know each other" She said with him looking away.

"I... i..." He said but saw the pleading look in her eyes.

"Please... Stay for one more day and you can go to your own apartment"She said seeing him sigh a little.

"I guess I'll stay for one more day" He said smiling lightly as she smiled as the three turned their heads seeing Hiyama standing there he flinched when he saw Hachishaku's death glare which made him step back.

"Hiyama .. they are staying with us for one more day is that alright with you?" Michiyo said glaring at her husband with him nodding his head dumbly

"Good, now let's go home and cook dinner" She said smiling as they all head back to the house for another long day as Naruto and Hachishaku only had two days left, Hiyama would have to get use to Naruto but he wasn't really worried about Naruto... that baby Hachishaku scared him... no baby shouldn't have a terrifying death glare he had a feeling just what did his wife see in both Naruto and Hachishaku.

 _To be continued._

 **An: I'll do another time skip in the next chapter alright... i can tell you guys want more action and see how Hachishaku interacts with the Academy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Here is the next chapter!** **though it will be short.**

 **Chapter 8: Impure Dreams**

( At Night)

Naruto was sleep as Hachishaku slept with him they were sleeping in a vacant bedroom Michiyo had offered them while Michiyo and her husband were sleeping together. This was Naruto's Last stay here in michiyo's house tommorow for sure he would go back to his apartment and raise Hachishaku for the last two days to pass his test for Hokage-jiji.

After the commotion between Michiyo and her husband simmed down Naruto returned to her house along with Hachishaku as they both ate dinner at the table with Hiyama trying to start a conversation with Naruto and trying to get to know the boy better if his wife knew Naruto.

Sleeping peacefully as Hachishaku clinged to him in her sleep not letting him go as she was unknowingly absorbing her father's chakra.. and the kyuubi's chakra it was pouring into her own systems.

(Naruto's Dream)

Naruto was sitting on top of the 4th Hokage's head looking at the view of the village, this was one of his favorite places to be alone in peace and not in the Village running for his life from his attackers that go after him every now and then.

Looking up at the clouds he could see several faces of the people he's met in the clouds.. So far he saw Teuchi and Ayame in the clouds, Hokage-jiji, Weasel-san, then there was Michiyo who was starting to be like a mother to him.

"Beautiful is it Father?" Said Hachishaku making Naruto jump when he saw her again.

"Hac-Hachi-chan!?" He yelled in shock not expecting to see her again in her _adult_ form she looked old enough to be his mother!

"Sorry for frightening you like that, seems i have a habit of doing that" She said stroking her ebony hair.

"You think!? how are you!? so big and grown up!?" He asked staring at her in disbelief this was the _2nd_ time he has seen her in this adult form... seeing her wear a long white morning dress and a straw hat.

She giggled at his reaction.

"Well father guess you could say i hit puberty early and much more developed than many other women" She said smiling putting her long slender arms under her breasts that were K-cups.

Naruto blushed staring at her breasts as he looked away not wanting her to think of him as some pervert!

"What's the matter father? aren't i attractive?" She asked batting her eyelashes trying to look innocent and pretty.

 _"Don't look at her breasts.. Don't look at her breasts! she's my daughter for crying out loud! even if she's not by Blood!"_ He yelled mentally in thought with a crimson blush on his face but failed as he stared into her beauty he couldn't help but love that beautiful gentle Expression of hers!

"Judging from your look father it seems that you do think I'm attractive" She said smiling with a light blush on her face.

Stuttering and blabbering out words he couldn't find what to say as he looked surprised when she sat near him and pulled him closer with him being in her giant breasts that were fuller and soft!.

He inhaled her scent she smelled like vanilla it smelled so sweet that he loved it just by being so close to her.

For an hour they sat there on the head of the 4th Hokage watching the sun set with Naruto sitting on her lap with her boobs on top of his head.

"Hachi-chan" He said seeing her look at him.

"Yes Father?" She said looking at him with her dark blue eyes.

"I promise you I will be the best father to you.. someday when I'm hokage i will teach you and train you how to be a Shinobi.. " He said with conviction as she curved a smile.

"I love you father.." She said staring at him with such affection.

He smiled back at her. "I love you too Hachi-chan... together the both of us will be an awesome pair!" He said as the dream ended.

( Reality)

Naruto opened his eyes sitting up yawning as he looked at the clock seeing it was going on 6:15 Am then he looked at Hachishaku who clinged to him, not wanting to wake her or disturb her dream he decided to lay back down and sleep a little longer seeing it was too early.

Little did he know Hachishaku cracked opened her eye staring at her father with a grin.

 _To be continued_

 **An: The next chapter will be shown soon and the time skip see ya later.**


	9. chapter 9

( Michiyo's house 8 Am)

Naruto wakes up from his sleep as Hachishaku did the same thing As he got up from the bed to go fresh up and take a good shower, After taking his shower he given Hachishaku a bath who played in the water as he brought her out the water and put a new diaper and white dress with purple frills.

After freshing up he came downstairs smelling breakfast being cooked and could tell it was Michiyo cooking breakfast as her husband was at the table drinking his coffee.

Michiyo turned around and saw Naruto with a smile.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun and Hachi-chan." She greeted as she finished cooking the pancakes.

"Morning Michiyo-san" He greeted back as Hachishaku just smiled and cooed at Michiyo.

Hiyama looked up from his newspaper and greeted Naruto.

"Morning, Naruto-san" He said Hoping the boy would greet him back.

"Oh.. Morning Hiyama-san" Naruto said as he pulled a chair and sat in it holding Hachishaku as she sent Hiyama a glare who flinched how could a 6 day old Baby have these kind of looks! his wife explained to him that Hachishaku wasn't normal and that she was in terms of ' Special' or 'Unique' unlike other newborn babies.

Michiyo came to the table bringing Naruto's plate that had 4 layer pancakes with butter and syrup on the side he has link sausages and a cup of orange juice. Michiyo brought over her husband his plate of bacon, 3 layer pancakes and more coffee while she also brought over her plate with 4 layer pancakes and sausage.

Hachishaku could only drool at the food that everyone was eating, she wished she could eat food like this, she could only drink her milk bottle.

"So Naruto-kun.. what you plan on doing today? you and Hachi?" Michiyo asked looking at the two.

"Well since i only have two days left to look after Hachishaku Hokage-jiji will approve of me taking care of her.. then after that i probably have to go back to the Shinobi academy..." He said with Hachishaku frowning she didn't want her father to go to school

"You know Naruto-kun if you'd like me and Hiyama will watch over her while you in the academy" Michiyo offered as Naruto beamed at that, with Hachishaku looking at michiyo with wide eyes.

"Really!?" He said looking at her as she nodded

"Of course!" She said

"Thank you Michiyo-san!" He said as she giggled while Hachishaku just didn't want to leave her father's side, with her being with Michiyo and her husband while he was at the academy.

She wished she could go with her father.

An hour later.

Naruto and Hachishaku were now heading off shopping to get more diapers and formula plus another white dress.

Hachishaku loved her new dress and she had new toys.

After buying their stuff Naruto decided on going back to his apartment before he could keep going any further he saw a drunk chunin nearby giving him a ugly look.

"Well if it isn't the demon Brat and his little demon spawn" Said the drunk who was flipping his kunai staring at both Naruto and Hachishaku, the boy flinched while holding his daughter protectively.

"Oh? protecting your little spawn! demons like you don't deserve children!" He said tossing his Kunai with the intent to kill Hachishaku Naruto turned his back using it to shield his daughter unaware that Hachishaku's eyes gleamed red a little as the kunai stopped in midair shocking the drunk Chunin.

"What!?" He said in shock seeing the weapon just floating in the air as it turned to his direction and shot forward right between his eyes killing him.

"The demon! killed a chunin! get him!" Said a male villager who witnessed the scene causing Naruto to turn around and widened his eyes in shock! the chunin that was trying to kill him was _dead!_ but how? he didn't do it! unless...

He turned to Hachishaku with her eyes Fading back to her Dark Blue color now that he was in trouble he decided to run with Hachishaku in his arms.

15 minutes later

Seeing that he couldn't stay at his apartment he hid in the forest of death.

( Hokage Office)

"Hokage-sama there been a murder a chunin was killed" Said a Anbu wearing a cat mask as the Old man frowned narrowing his eyes.

"By who?" He asked

"The villagers witnessed it and saw Naruto Uzumaki do it" Said Neko as Sarutobi stopped whatever it was he wss doing and looked serious.

"Are you sure? it was Naruto?" He said, he knew Naruto would never kill anyone he was just a 11 year old unless... it was _something else_.

"Yes sir the villagers are calling out Naruto's death for the chunin he killed" She said seeing him scowl.

"There will be no such thing, Find Naruto Uzumaki and bring him unharmed i want to see his side of the story on this and slience the villagers" Said Hiruzen as Neko nodded, her and her team left to Carry out their mission.

Hiruzen stood there with a frown, Naruto kill? No it was just impossible Naruto would never kill out of anger and spite?or could it be the _Baby_ that did it. He was aware of the baby's behavior whenever the villagers bad mouth or look at Naruto with hate and anger...

Hiruzen could only rub his chin in thought... he would have to see Naruto about this... when his anbu retrieves him.

(With Naruto)

Running for his life holding his daughter in the forest of death he ran and ran as he rushed into a cave.

Naruto was frightened as he stared at Hachishaku... who stared at him back.

He couldn't believe it... his daughter killed a chunin... he had no experience in killing someone but his daughter just flat out doing it in front of him! and he saw no remorse on her face for what she did!

He didn't know what to say or do to her.. but on the other hand she was actually _protecting_ him.

He wanted to believe that...

He looked at her who stared at him.

He hugged her understanding why she did this..

It was getting dark they had to find a place to sleep in.

They found a nearby cave and walked inside it as Naruto made a fire with Hachishaku just cuddling her father as the two laid down on the hard ground.

In his sleep Naruto stirred in his sleep having images of him and a Adult Hachishaku being the greatest pairing together.

Hachishaku was clinging to her father in her sleep as she had images of herself killing Konoha's children, killing the adults.. killing the shinobi who tried to hurt her father, she was having those types of images then had one image of her holding her father watching the village of Konoha burn for kind of pain they caused her father. when she got older she vowed to punish those who look at her father differently, She would spare Teuchi, ayame and Michiyo and Maybe Hiyama...

A Red Glow of chakra surged through her and around her father as it glowed through the cave as the light died down.

(Morning)

Naruto was stirring in his sleep opening his eyes groggily he noticed something odd, for one thing he did not remember laying on something soft frowning in confusion he looked up wondering what was he laying on which made his eyes wide as saucers and his jaw dropped.

He was laying on a naked girl and was laying on her developing breasts!

It was then he realized who this girl was...

Staring at her Ebony hair he blushed seeing this girl was _Hachishaku!_

The Girl leaned up yawning from her sleep as she turned over to her shell shocked father.

She was no longer a baby Standing at 6,11 in height was Hachishaku Naruto couldn't believe how tall she was! she had the body of a near full grown woman! he couldn't tell her age apart now! her ebony hair reached down to her curvy hips, having a lean muscular hour Glass figure! guess you could say she had the body of a young milf.

His face was red staring at her bare D-Cups! He pinched himself Hoping this was another dream to wake himself up only to see that this wasn't a dream... this was _real.._

She tilted her head at her father in confusion

"Hac-Hachi-Chan!?" He yelled staring at her in disbelief.

"Father..." She spoke in s gentle voice

Naruto did the only thing in a situation like this, He fainted.

He didn't know how was he going to explain this to Michiyo or Hokage-jiji.

He just hoped they belived him.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Well what did you think? tell me how was it?**


	10. chapter 10

**An: Chapter 10. do enjoy.**

( With Naruto)

Slowly regaining from his faint he opened his eyes with his vision blurry in his vision he could see the girl looking at him.

"Hachi-chan?" He asked as his vision cleared getting a good look of the girl he had been raising.

The girl nodded her big head.

"Please tell me is it really you...? and that I'm not seeing a genjutsu...?" He asked hoping this was seriously a dream.

She nodded her head again.

"Yes, Father... it is me" She spoke softly...

Raising up he stared at her with a blush on his face he forgot that she was naked! He looked away with a red face.

"Umm Hachi-chan... could you... cover yourself" He said trying to not look at her breasts.

She tilted her head and looked confused...

"Cover myself?" She replied seeing him nod..

"What's wrong? am i not attractive father?" She asked leaning towards him as he blushed harder like a certain Hyuuga Heiress.

"There's nothing wrong it's just that i can't look at your body like that..." He said seeing her frown

"If so... then why are you not looking at me? you've seen me naked before when I was a baby..." She said seeing him blush.

"That was different!" He shouted she laughed a little he frowned it seemed he would have to find her bigger clothes...

"Well... i guess we should tell... Jiji... about this sudden growth of yours..." Said Naruto missing her frown she still didn't trust the Sandaime.

Now it slipped his mind how the hell did she grow up!? he wondered if she knew?

"Eh Hachi-chan... care to explain to me how you've grown up...?" He asked hoping there was a logical explanation to this because none of this made any sense! for a half week she was a baby now she grew up this morning and hit puberty! he really didn't know how was he going to explain this to Hokage-jiji and Michiyo.

Hachishaku could see the surprise look on her father's face and decided to tell him of how she grew and aged.

"When I was still a baby... I've been unknowingly absorbing your chakra... and a red chakra... that belongs to a giant Nine tailed fox.. i was attracted to the power you held and has been absorbing it every night... and it sort have did something to my systems and chakra network... which could be the cause of my sudden growth... i wanted to age so bad... I've gotten tired of being a baby... and just felt like I needed to grow up knowing you had the Shinobi academy and thought i should join you" She said softly looking into his ocean blue eyes

He stood there with a wide eyed expression as he listened to her explanation but his reaction grew when he heard her say 'Nine tailed Fox' he was hoping he heard wrong from her was the nine tails inside him!?

He had lots of questions going on... was the Kyuubi inside him! and that's why everyone calls him a demon!? it just couldn't be possible!

Did Jjij Knew?

"Hachi-chan... What are you?" He asked wanting to know just exactly what was she, she wasn't normal... she was far _beyond_ normal

Looking at her father she answered

"I'm... a Yokai..."

His eyes widened more! that explains everything about her behavior and her sudden age progression!

Before he could say anything else the ANBU Appeared.

Hachishaku turned around glaring at the Anbu as Naruto looked up

"Uzumaki Naruto.. The Sandaime Hokage requests your presence" Said Neko but she looked shocked at the sight of a 6 foot girl who was naked as she glared at Naruto behind her mask was he trying to take advantage of a girl!?

Naruto could tell by her body language that there was something Neko didn't like.

"Wait! before you jump to any conclusions it's not what it looks like! i didn't touch her or take advantage of her!" He said putting up his hands in defensive.

If she unmasked herself by now her eyebrow would be twitching and would have unleashed her female fury on the boy and screamed pervert.

"Yeah right... Boar take this young girl back to the Village" Said Neko as Boar used shunshin to appear Hachishaku and grab her wrist only for boar to get punched directly in the face with his mask shattered from the impact.

Neko's squadron was on full alert getting out their Weapons.

"Don't touch me... i belong to my father" She said coldy at the ANBU.

 _"What is she!? she just punched boar and shattered his mask!_ _her strength is like Tsunade-sama's!"_ Thought Neko with a shocked Expression behind her mask she and her other anbu members were shocked by this action too.

"Hachi-chan calm down! don't attack them! let's just go with them to see Jiji" Pleaded Naruto as Hachishaku-sama calmed down

"Okay father..." Spoke Hachishaku-sama shocking Neko and her squadron again

 _"So the rumors were true...!? that's the baby!? how the Fuck did she grow up!?"_ Thought Neko as her eyes threatened to pop out her mask.

Within minutes Hachishaku-sama was covered with a blanket big enough to hide her 'assets' so perverts wouldn't stare at her like she was a piece of meat.

Some of the Anbu males in Neko's squad were glad they were wearing masks so their captain wouldn't see their perverted expressions or nosebleed as they now were retrieving Naruto and Hachishaku-sama taking her to see the Sandaime.

( Hokage Office)

As soon as Neko brought in Naruto and Hachishaku-sama the Sandaime had a look of confusion he noticed that the baby wasn't present.

"Naruto... where is the baby?" He asked looking for the child as Naruto pointed to to the now 6 foot Girl.

"She's right here Ji-san..." Naruto said making the Sandaime frown in confusion looking at Hachishaku-sama who is 6 feet tall his eyes widened and he threatened to choke on his own pipe, his jaw dropped.

"Everybody please leave... except for Naruto... and Hachishaku"Hiruzen said as all of his anbu left the office Leaving them alone as The Sandaime activated the seals that silenced the room so no one wouldn't ease drop on the conversation

"Please explain... Naruto... and Don't leave out anything..." He said looking at the two.

 _Half an hour later_

Once again... Hiruzen was dumbstrucked by this explanation of What Naruto said the old man just sighed rubbing his temples.

 _"I am getting too old for this shit"_ He mentally thought as he mentally cursed Hachishaku-sama for revealing the clue of the truth about Naruto's secret tenant.

"So old man... am I really the Fox?" Asked Naruto glaring at Hiruzen.

"No Naruto you are not, you are it's jailer... the yondaime could not slay the Kyuubi he could only seal it away.. you were born on the same day as the attack and the yondaime sealed it into you in order to save the village at the cost of his life" He said noticing Hachishaku-sama glaring at him.

 _"He's lying... there's more to the truth"_ Was her thoughts keeping her glare on the old hokage.

"So now that i know... what happens then?" Naruto asked...

"Well... I'm not going to charge you with murder since it was _her_ that killed the chunin to protect you" Sarutobi spoke noticing Hachishaku-sama's look.

"So ji-san do i pass? do i get to keep Hachi-chan?" Naruto asked.. seeing The Sandaime frown.

"Well i am pretty impressed.. of how you raised her... you've done a great job... you passed, you get to keep her" He said causing Naruto to cheer with Hachishaku smiling.

"Thanks Ji-san! now that i get to keep her. i want to take her to the academy with me!" He said with Hiruzen raising a brow

"How old is she?" The Sandaime asked

"Oh yeah! i never asked, eh Hachi-chan how old are you?" Naruto asked.

"14" Was her Answer making both Hiruzen and Naruto facefault and fall on the ground.

 _"Seriously! she's older than me! NO FAIR!"_ Naruto yelled mentally in thought

 _"This is troublesome..."_ Hiruzen said

 _A Certain Nara Clan heir sneezed._

"Well... what now?" Asked Naruto still annoyed that his daughter was older than him.

"Well I'll give you money for her to buy her some clothing from the kunoichi department" He said passing him some money

"Thanks Ji-san I'll take her before we go home" He said turning to the door

"And Naruto" the old man say

"Yes?" As he and Hachishaku-sama stopped and turned to him.

"You both go back to the academy in two days I'll let Iruka Know and fill him in" He said

"Alright! thanks Ji-san!" As the two walked off leaving the tired Sandaime as he dreaded for the paperwork that he always battle which was every kage's enemy.

 _"I don't know what worries me... those two being the greatest pair in the Elemental Nations... or they both be the death of me should they start pranking and build up the paperwork... it seems i have to inform Jiraiya about this mysterious Hachishaku... "_ Thought Hiruzen reaching for his Icha Icha Novel with a blush on his face.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Alright in the next chapter we see Michiyo's and Hiyama's reaction then the Academy until next time**


	11. chapter 11

**An: New update... do enjoy.**

Chapter 9.

( Shinobi Academy Two days later)

Umino Iruka, a young man with Light brown tied into a spiky ponytail and a scar running across his nose, was busy calling out names of the students in attendance for the upcoming class.

He waited for Uzumaki Naruto to return who was taking care of a very big 'baby' He wondered how could Naruto pull that off, it was strange at the same time, the Hokage trusted Naruto with a baby? Iruka felt dread as he silently prayed Naruto doesn't make a bad influence on the baby girl... and dreaded for the pranks these two could do together.

Hearing a knock at the door as the many children in the class and Iruka himself turned around as the chunin spoke.

"Come in!" He responded

The Door opened revealing Naruto in his usual orange jumpsuit, which Iruka recognized... but who he didn't recognize was a 6 foot tall girl wearing a white morning dress, and a white sun hat. Her eyes were dark blue, she looked really tall! she was only 6 feet tall meaning she was the tallest girl in the academy.

The Class also looked shocked at the tall girl standing next to Naruto just looking at her height in amazement.

"Wassup!" Naruto said not caring about anyone's shock

"Naruto... who is that?" Iruka asked staring at the boy then towards Hachishaku who stared with no interest at him.

"Oh This is my daughter! Her Name is Hachishaku Uzumaki!" He said giving Iruka a letter from the Sandaime as the chunin opened the Letter and started reading everything the Sandaime said he looked up with wide eyes at his new student... seriously just what hell was going on!? how did the baby grow up!? he swear that he was going to see the Hokage about this.

"So... Hachishaku... would you mind introducing yourself?" Iruka asked looking at her.

She looked at her father as she saw him nod.

"My name is Uzumaki Hachishaku, my likes are my father ,Sweets, Ramen, cuddling, fighting, my dislikes... bitter people here in this Village, and bitter Children... i hate adults... and my dream is to be real close to my father and be at his side to fulfill his dream to the end." Said Hachishaku with conviction making some of the children in the class flinch for some reason as Iruka looked a Little worried.. Naruto smiled with pride for his daughter it was then Yamanaka Ino Asked.

"Wait a minute just wait a darn minute how is Naruto-baka your father?"

Hachishaku's usual blank expression changed into a slight irration of anger.

"He found me and took me in... as if i was his, he raised me..." Hachishaku answered

The class looked disturbed

Iruka seemed disturbed and was trying to have faith in Naruto and the Sandaime that Hachishaku won't try to be a threat towards any classmates.

"Well... uh... why don't you two go take a seat so class can begin" Iruka spoke as the two nodded.

(Lunch Hour)

"So what do you think of the new girl?" Asked Ino sitting at a table with her best friend Sakura Haruno and many other school girls.

"She's creepy! and scary... and she's freakishly _Tall!_ she's Bigger than all of us! even in her chest area!" Sakura answered with a Little envy gesturing to her chest area seeing she was flat chested many other of the girls agreed and were mentally jealous about Hachishaku's 'Assets' Jealous that she has bigger breasts... and a ass most boys would admire.

"Do you really think Naruto went so far as to raise her alone? i want to know the full story!" Said Ino wishing she knew exactly how Naruto raise Hachishaku.

"Even the boys of the school are a giving her looks! for some reason" Said a brunette girl.

"Yeah i bet Kiba would be drooling over her i noticed he had been staring at her ass and akamaru is somewhat scared of her" Said Sakura with annoyance.

"I wonder if we should try and talk to her..." Said Ino thinking could she be able to get Hachishaku to tell her how Naruto raised her.

"I don't know... I'm a Little nervous of her..." Said a Dark Haired girl.

"We won't know until we try..." Stated Ino who is watching Hachishaku from her table eating with Naruto.

At a nearby table sat Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha, the rookie of the year who was a unsurprisingly fan favorite among the girls as he focused on his attention on Hachishaku looking at her with slight interest.

 _"Tch the dobe has a daughter... and she's not a bad looker either just hope she isn't as stupid as he is"_ Was his thoughts closing his eyes going back to his brooding.

Naruto noticed how everyone was staring at him and Hachishaku it seemed to him that his daughter has brought attention.

Hachishaku frowned seeing the many eyes staring at her yet she ignored him and was eating her lunch with her father.

This was going to be a very long school year for her and hoped she becomes a great Kunoichi strong enough to protect her father from the many bad villagers.

(Hours later)

Yes everybody was going home now while Hachishaku walked with her father as she noticed a few boys were giving her those stares... she grabbed her father's hand making the boys have a look of jealousy on their faces as they kept going their way home.

but before they could go home it was Time to pay Michiyo a visit.

( Michiyo's House)

The Pregnant woman was just sitting in her chair reading a book for baby names for their unborn child... that her and her husband were having... she also missed Naruto and Hachishaku wondering how those two were doing.

At the touch of her doorbell she put her book down and walked over to see who was it.

Opening her door she was surprised to see Naruto at the door with his grin but suddenly frowned seeing this girl besides him.

"Naruto-san... who is this?" Michiyo asked frowning she felt like she's recognized this girl before but couldn't place her finger on it.

"Well uh Michiyo-san... this is going to be a long story..." He replied scratching the back of his head as she raised a eyebrow.

45 Minutes later.

Michiyo stood there shocked to the core staring at Hachishaku in disbelief... Naruto had explained everything to her about Hachishaku's sudden growth and age...

"So... your Hachishaku...?" Asked Michiyo... now turning at the baby turned Teenager..

"Yes i am Michiyo-san..." Hachishaku replied blankly...

"I think I need to go lie down..." Said Michiyo who went to her bedroom not wanting to faint right now.

"Well... least i told her the truth..." Naruto said with Hachishaku nodding as he raised a brow hearing Hachishaku's stomach growl.

"Hungry...?" He asked seeing her nod sheepishly.

 _To be continued..._

 **An: Ugh... i might have to do better in the next chapter... i hope you enjoyed it... im the next chapter I'll show more of their interaction in the academy**


	12. chapter 12

chapter 12

(Shinobi Academy Next day)

After attending the first lesson, Hachishaku was separated from her father, seeing he was sent to taijutsu class, a class which teaches physical martial arts otherwise known as Hand to Hand Combat. The boys had taijutsu while the girls have flower arranging class, Hachishaku seemed not so interested in the class and wanted to learn how to fight... she didn't care much for flowers.

"Hachishaku!" Said Kyoko a young woman with black hair wearing oval glasses sneering at Hachishaku as the Girl turned to the woman with a annoyed stare.

"Yes?" Hachishaku answered

"Pay attention!" She said with a glare.

"Why should I pay attention? this class for arranging flowers is useless and is getting no where" Said Hachishaku in a matter of fact tone

"Because that's the vital lesson which teaches kunoichi the importance of elegance and beauty during infliltration missions!" Said Kyoko with a Stern stare she did not want to teach this _demon's_ tall daughter.

"And yet it's rather boring... i want to learn how to fight" She said not really Caring how the girls in the class room looked at her.

"Did you hear what she said!" Said a Pig tailed girl

"she'd rather fight... instead of arranging flowers..." Said a young girl in a ponytail

"And she's being really disrespectful to Ms. Kyoko... that dead last idiot didn't teach her respect!" Said One short haired girl with brunette hair.

Hachishaku narrowed her dark blue eyes emitting a scary aura directing it to the girl who just insulted her father.

The girl and many other girls paled and trembled when they saw her terrifying glare it was as if she was staring into your soul!

Wide scary eyes emitted with death ( An: This her scary expression from the Doujin)

 **"Po... Po... Po... Po..."** **Hachishaku said in a dark yet terrifying voice.**

The Class and Ms. Kyoko stepped back frozen in fear!

The girl who isulted her father was Hoyuki, The girl was pissing herself from seeing and gazing into Hachishaku's haunted stare.

Hachishaku reverted back to normal and looked at Ms. Kyoko who shuddered.

"Where is taijutsu?" Hachishaku asked as Kyoko just pointed out the door not wanting to say anything as she watched Hachishaku leave the class room.

"Just what the hell did we just see...?" Said Ino who was shivering and the first to break the silence

"I have no idea... but whatever it was... scared the hell out of everyone in here..." Replied Sakura as a chill went down her spine trying to get that scary Expression out of her mind.

( Taijutsu Class)

Naruto and Sasuke were in the ring glaring at each other as Sasuke asked.

"Ready to lose dobe?"

"Like hell i will Sasuke-teme!" Answered Naruto.

Mizuki was about to start the match between the boys as he turned around noticing someone entering the class.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be in flower arrangement class?" Mizuki asked making both Sasuke and Naruto turn and look to see that it was Hachishaku.

"I take it you didn't like the flower arrangement class did you?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"No, it's boring and useless.. i Wish to fight" She replied which made Naruto grin.

"Want to join us Hachi-chan?" He asked seeing her nod.

"Of course.. i want to" She answered with a smile.

"Want to take my place?" Naruto offered

Sasuke snorted at this, seeing the blonde boy was now being a coward "Letting your 'big' girl fight in your place dobe? how pathetic"

Naruto how ever smirked and replied, " Nah, just letting her have a go at it, Have fun Hachi-chan" Naruto said leaving the ring as Hachishaku stepped in before Sasuke.

Not to be intimidated by her height he spoke defiantly

"I won't show mercy even to a girl!"

Hachishaku just stood tall as the wind blew her white dress and sun hat.

"Bring it on... Uchiha Brat" Hachishaku said getting into a crouched defensive stance.

Scowling at her he got into his stance.

"Ready? fight!" Mizuki announced the match as Sasuke charged forward ready to strike her only for her to trip him with her long slender legs.

 _"What the hell?!"_ He said struggling to stand as he felt pain in his ankle he looked up at Hachishaku who looked at him.

"Is that all you got Uchiha-san? and here i thought you were mighty like those foolish girls made you out to be" Hachishaku stated seeing the Uchiha snarl as he finally stood up.

"Tch, I am mighty! i am a Uchiha! a elite! i will not be bested by the Dobe's daughter!" He spat in anger as he charged forward again ready to strike her with a kick only for her to catch his leg with ease and toss him out the ring sending him crashing into the fence.

The entire class looked on in shock at the strength Hachishaku displayed and how she defeated Sasuke who was the best at taijutsu! it was impossible!

Naruto even looked amazed and wondered how did his daughter learn something like this

 _"Impossible! she's the dobe's daughter! how could I lose to her!?"_ Was Sasuke's thoughts staring at her in disbelief unable to accept his loss.

"Alright! yeah Hachi-chan!!" Naruto cheered that his daughter kicked Sasuke's ass.

Giggling and smiling at the praise with a blush she spoke.

"Thanks Father, now who else is next?" She wondered staring at the rest of the boys who flinched at the sound of her knuckles cracking.

 _Scene change._

Hoyuki was now going home since the academy was over, she was still shaken up at Hachishaku's scary stare and she had every right to be frightened, she prayed to kami that she wouldn't get any nightmares from Hachishaku's stare.

Before she could make a turn to another direction of her home a long slender arm reached out and grabbed Hoyuki who screamed.

"AAAAAAH!!!"

Her scream echoed as she was pulled into the dark shadows of the alley as you could hear Blood gush and splat.

 _To be continued_

 **An:**

 **Cliffhanger No jutsu!**

 **All will be explained in the next chapter**


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13

( Two days later)

Two days past as Hachishaku was already infamous as her father while the tall girl would not cause trouble on her own, she has made some enemies... and those enemies were Sasuke Uchiha's Fangirls when they learned that she beat their beloved Sasuke-kun in a taijutsu match.

(Flashback)

 _"Tall freak! how dare you hurt Sasuke-kun!" Screeched Sakura at Hachishaku as all the girls behind her glared at Hachishaku as did Ino._

 _Hachishaku looked confused as she blinked her eyes in confusion._

 _"I'm sorry say what?" Hachishaku said playing dumb just to irritate the fangirls._

 _"You heard us! how dare you hurt Sasuke-kun! you tossed him into a fence!" Shouted Ino._

 _Hachishaku frowned slightly closing her eyes._

 _"He lost fair in square... just accept that he has been beaten, He can't be the best at everything..." Said Hachishaku making the fangirls snarl._

 _"We don't care!, no one beats our Sasuke-kun and get away with it! That was just a fluke! you will never beat Sasuke-kun! and most definitely not your stupid loser of a father who is the dead last of this academy!" Sakura said as every fangirl cheered with her._

 _Hachishaku glared at the group narrowing her dark blue eyes._

 _"My father isn't a loser..." She said defending her father.._

 _"How the hell can you call him father when he can't properly raise you right! you'll turn up like him! he can't even keep himself out of trouble!_ _all he does is being a good for nothing loud mouth and class clown!. I don't know why he even bothered to take you in" Ranted Sakura as Hachishaku emitted that same scary aura she directed at Hoyuki._

 _Unbeknownst to the girls and Hachishaku that Naruto was within earshot when he heard Sakura's rant... her words had effected him._

 _Hachishaku glared at Sakura._

 _"I wonder what happened to your real parents! i bet they abandoned you for being so abnormally big!" Sakura finished as Hachishaku's dark blue eyes changed red instead of a scary intent was a massive killer intent that Hachishaku released as the girls trembled._

 _That was it... Naruto just narrowed his eyes at Sakura as he growled he was not about to let his former crush talk to his daughter that way, it was time he gave up his ridiculous crush for the fangirl he onced loved._

 _"I'll never date a girl who hates my daughter." He said as he stepped in and slapped Sakura in the face shocking the others as Hachishaku looked shocked too._

 _"Goodbye Sakura, Come Hachi-chan" As he grabbed her hand and walked off_

 _Sakura held her stinging cheek as tears swelling into her eyes she couldn't believe it... Naruto slapped her and he dropped 'Sakura-chan' and just called her Sakura..._

 _The rest of the girls were taken back by all of this._

 _(Flashback end)_

It was announced that Hoyuki had been missing for two days, her parents came up to the academy demanding to know where was their daughter and no one knew what happened to her after Hoyuki's sudden disappearance Kyoko had been found in her apartment strangled.

No one knew who killed these two but the Hokage is having his shinobi investigate the crime now it seemed he would have to have ANBU look after the academy.

 _Scene Change_

( At a Dango Stand)

Naruto and Hachishaku were in the alley way staring at the dango stand as they both grinned seeing their prey.

It was Mitarashi Anko.

Naruto grinned he was going to make Anko pay for insulting his love for Ramen and he knew just how to get back at Anko.

"Watch and learn Hachi-chan, stay here, I'm going to teach you the ways of pranking!" He said with a devious smile as he skipped away to find a distraction to distract her while Hachishaku stayed behind observing her father.

Anko was sitting by the dango stand waiting on her order of Dango and Sake while twirling her kunai she couldn't wait to eat her delicious Dango, smiling seeing the Waiter bring her food and just when she was about to drink her sake she was distracted when something hit the back of her head.

"Ow!" Anko cried when she turned around glaring at whoever threw that.. it was a hard apple as she was getting it's remains off her hair.

"Who the Fuck threw that!?" Hissed Anko getting up from her seat as everyone froze at her getting up she decided to look around and see who threw that apple.

while she was distracted Naruto snuck over to her food and poured soy sauce into her Sake while he took the dango off her plate and replaced it with mud balls covered in paint to make it look exactly like dango grinning in mischief he hurried over back to Hachishaku to watch the show.

She looked impressed and amused and wondered could she try something like that.

Anko finally came back annoyed that she couldn't find the person who threw the apple at her head now she could eat her 'dango' picking it up she took the first bite seconds later her face turned sickly green before spitting out what she ate as she took a quick sip of her sake only to spit that out too.

It was then she realized someone.. _ruined_ her Dango _and_ her Sake.

"WHO THE HELL RUINED MY DANGO AND SAKE!" Yelled a Pissed off Anko ready to unleash her rage

Naruto and Hachishaku both couldn't contain their laughter any longer as they laughed loud enough for Anko to hear.

Anko turned around glaring at the two who were in the alley way and her Blood boiled when she realized these two were the culprits who ruined her _precious_ Dango and Sake.

Naruto stopped laughing when he flinched seeing Anko's murderous glare as he sweated.

"Oh look at the time, it's time to go Hachi-chan!" As he grabbed her arm as her and him ran like hell.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BRATS!! I'LL FUCKING KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" Anko yelled chasing after the two as they were surprisingly outrun her.

"CATCH US IF YOU CAN CRAZY LADY!" Yelled Naruto as Hachishaku giggled before picking up her father in bridal style and was running much faster than normal.

"Damn it! how the Fuck are They fast!?" Said Anko as she summoned a snake the size of a horse and tailed after the two.

One whole _CRAZY_ hour.

Anko was chasing both Naruto and Hachishaku all throughout Konoha causing destruction, damage and chaos, A few places had been trashed like let's say the Uchiha clan district... the rich, poor and merchant like districts and clan homes included.

Oh yeah orochimaru would have no reason to invade Konoha some day since Anko, Naruto and Hachishaku did it for him.

"ENOUGH!!" Yelled the Sandaime in a dramatic entrance as he appeared infont of all three individuals.

"CRAP!" Said Naruto as he and Hachishaku skidded.

"SHIT!" Cursed Anko who skidded behind Naruto and Hachishaku.

"You three are going to my office and i demand answers!!" Said The Sandaime as his Anbu appeared and caught all three of them taking them to his office.

Just when he was about to read his latest Icha Icha novel in peace he was disturbed by all the chaos These three had done... now he cried anime tears dreading for the long pillars of paperwork he will receive later

 _To be continued._

 **An: Okay im putting this story on hold and update my other stories alright... than do my new one...**


	14. Chapter 14

**An: Well bringing back this story so enjoy it, it will be short.**

Chapter 14.

(Hokage Office)

"I don't know what possessed you to go chasing after Naruto and his daughter like that Anko, but it was not healthy for this village, nor it was productive and I would like an explanation for it." said the Sandaime Hokage with Anko restrained to a chair while Naruto was sitting on his daughter's lap.

"He ruined my dango and sake were ruined by this brat!" hissed Anko angrily at losing her favorite treat and would kill anyone for ruining her favorite snack.

"Naruto...is this true?" Asked Hiruzen with Naruto now pouting as his daughter mirrored his pout.

"Yeah, it's true. But I wouldn't have done it had she not wronged me last week!" Naruto said pointing a accusing finger at Anko.

"What the hell did I do!?" Said Anko with the sandaime raising a eyebrow at him with the same question popping in his head

"You knocked me over, spilled my ramen I just bought from Ichiraku, and you laughed while telling me to watch where I was going. You even kicked dirt on me!" said Naruto with the Hokage looking at Anko with curious eyes with Hachishaku looking back and forth at Anko and the Hokage.

"I did no such thing you little brat!" said Anko, but the fact was she had gotten wasted that night and didn't remember most of anything from the whole day, and what she did was fuzzy.

"Do you have any proof of this Naruto?" said the Hokage while knowing the boy would have only done this prank on Anko in the event he had been wronged.

"Nothing I can use. Wait! I heard in class that there is a clan that walks through people's heads. Have them go through hers or mine!" said Naruto since he had heard about the clans of Konoha and how one of them could enter another person's mind to seek out the truth.

Hachishaku nodded at this since she paid attention in class too.

"W-What? You can't be serious?" said Anko while starting to sweat a little nervously since this kid was willing to go so far to let a Yamanaka enter his head or hers just to seek out the truth.

"Are you sure that's really necessary Naruto?" said the Hokage though he really didn't want to call Inoichi out from his duties at the flower ship to settle this dispute between these two hyperactive...people.

"Why not? I'm not lying! I swear on my love of ramen I'm not lying so bring on the mind probe or whatever you want to call it!" said Naruto defiantly with the Hokage looking at the nervous looking Anko and knew she was hiding something.

When Naruto swears he's not lying on his love for ramen...chances are he is not lying.

"Anko? You want to swear your innocence on your love for dango before I break the tie by calling in Inoichi to see which one of you is lying?" said the Hokage with Anko now looking sheepish.

"The thing is Hokage-sama, I um...kind of got wasted that day, and can't remember most of the day so swearing without a doubt on my love for dango is not possible," said Anko with the Hokage narrowing his eyes at her.

"I see. Anko, you do realize because of that admittance, Naruto's case against you just got stronger, and the reason for his prank being justified?" said the Hokage with Anko now nodding while having a sinking feeling she was screwed.

"Yeah. Though the gaki still shouldn't have gone after my dango," said Anko with some defiance in her voice.

"You knocked over my ramen. You came out of the corner with your eyes closed while munching on the stuff while I was heading straight home to eat. It was your fault hands down!" said Naruto before sticking his tongue out at her.

"I'll give you hands down when I get free and wail on your ass!" said Anko before she struggled to get free from her bindings, Hachishaku narrowed her eyes leaking small killer intent at the woman but a fist came down from the Hokage, and made both her and Anko stop

"Enough! Anko, I must admit to you that Naruto has never lied to me when it comes to his reasons for pranking people, and has always hated being called a liar. Same with you though for different yet similar reasons. When Naruto swears on his love for ramen, the chances of him lying to me are lower then zero, and the fact he's willing to swear on his love for the food while you won't for your own just gives him more support," said the Hokage with Anko looking nervous.

"But I can't remember what happened the day of that particular week due to drinking so much!" said Anko with the Hokage sighing.

"I know. However, Inochi can retrieve the memories despite your intoxication, and find out the truth in highly unlikely chance Naruto is lying" Said Hiruzen though as Naruto and Hachishaku pouted together Naruto would sooner do something stupid then put his love for ramen at risk.

His mother Kushina was the same.

"Bring him here Hokage-sama. While I'm sure the gaki is telling the truth and to be honest... _I_ want to be sure too." said Anko with the Hokage nodding.

"You do realize that if Naruto's allegations about the spilled ramen by your own hands are in fact true, then his prank was justified, and the destruction you caused during the chase is yours alone to take. The punishment I give will be severe," said the Hokage with Anko nodding.

"I can take it," said Anko with the Hokage nodding and paged Inoichi to come into his office.

"You wished to see me Hokage-sama?" said Inoichi seeing a bound Anko and a happy Naruto.

What did he just get dragged into?

"Yes. There is a...dispute between these two and only looking through Anko's mind can we learn the truth. I need you to look back into her memories relating to last week when she got intoxicated and see if she ran into Naruto with the result of the boy losing ramen he had just purchased," said the Hokage knowing due to Naruto's situation, the Yamanaka Clan's Jutsus for mind walking were risky at best, and deadly at worst on account of the Kyuubi chewing on any intruders that entered.

"Okay. I'll do it. 'Mind Transfer Jutsu!'" said Inoichi, who grabbed a chair first, sat in it, and then used the clan Jutsu on Anko before his body slumped.

"That's so cool!" said Naruto seeing Anko tense up and her eyes rolled back into her head like she was possessed.

"Indeed it is Naruto," said the Hokage before Inoichi got back in his body minutes later.

"Well, it wasn't easy. Anko here did get pretty hammered and the images of that day were fuzzy even after I worked on recovering them, but the boy's story checks out, and he lost his ramen by bumping into her. She even kicked dirt on him afterwards though probably because he stuck his tongue out at her," said Inoichi with Naruto pouting and crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Told you I wasn't lying," said Naruto with Anko now coming around.

"It's true?" said Anko with the Hokage nodding and waited until Inoichi left.

"I'm afraid so Anko," said the Hokage, who sighed while rubbing his aging forehead, and then looked at the woman currently getting so close to reaching Special Jonin in just a few years.

"So what is my punishment then?" said Anko with the Hokage thinking this over.

"Well...to be honest, Anko, the punishment I give you can only be given if Naruto was unable to give it, and since that isn't the case... it's up to him," said the Hokage seeing the woman pale and then look at Naruto and Hachishaku who are currently looking surprised.

"Really? I get to choose her punishment? No matter what it is?" said Naruto curiously while Anko paled knowing this kid possible had her by the sensitive female parts of her body.

Hachishaku had a wide smile just hoping what kind of punishment will her father place upon Anko.

"W-Wait! Hokage-sama...surely you won't let Naruto decide my punishment? What if its cruel? What if its inhumane?" said Anko with the Hokage looking between the two of them.

"Well... according to the Konoha Laws, as long as the punishment itself doesn't involve committing acts of murder, treason, genocide, or anything that could possibly endanger the entire village in general...anything goes!" said the Hokage with Anko going pale in the face and looked at Naruto to see his reaction.

"Sweet! So the punishment can be just about anything, right?" said Naruto while grinning evilly and it made Anko nervous since such a grin made her former sensei's own look like a joke.

Even the Hokage thought so, but the Sandaime dared not speak it and decided to keep such things in his head in the event it provoked the boy to unleash that pranking mind on him. Hesitantly nodding, the old Kage of Konoha wondered what cruel punishment

 _'Don't deprive me of dango. Don't deprive me of dango. Don't deprive me of dango. Don't deprive me of dango,'_ thought Anko knowing she would go insane without it.

Well... more insane!

"Since this crazy snake lady loves dango so much...I hereby ban you from ever having dango. FOREVER!" said Naruto going right for the jugular in the figurative sense with Anko weeping and the old Kage shuddering since the boy was cruel in terms of dishing out punishment to anyone that scorned him.

Hachishaku's smile grew wider at this she could definitely learn from her father.

So much like his Mother, it was scary!

"No, No, NOO! Please! Anything but that! I'll do anything for you! Don't deny me of dango please!" pleaded Anko as she fell on her knees before the boy weeping at the loss of eating dango.

"Anything?" asked Naruto with a grin of the devil as the Hokage knew at this moment Anko had just opened Pandora's Box

"Yes Anything!" said Anko pleading with tears

"Hmm, okay! In exchange for being allowed to eat dango, you must be me and Hachishaku-chan's Sensei! And will teach us! Also, you will be our personal Slave!" Naruto declared Seeing Anko's eyes threatened to pop out her sockets.

She was not Teacher material! And much to her horror she's this boy and his daughter's slave.

Hiruzen didn't know whether to laugh or not at how this turned out

"What about dango...?" She asked with a small voice

"Be a good slave and sensei and maybe I'll get you a whole box of the stuff to help keep the cravings down. _But_ if you act like a bad slave you won't be getting any, maybe I'll let my daughter eat your dango right in front of you, keep up any bad behavior you won't be getting any dango for a _month_ or several _weeks_ afterwards." Naruto said talking like any parent would setting down rules to their child as Hachishaku licked her lips at wanting to eat Anko's dango

"Anko, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hiruzen asked

"I can't help it. I can't live without dango I would die if didn't have any of my precious dango and the kid's punishment of depriving it from my mouth is absolute torture! Ibiki himself would be impressed by the kid's way of doing things if he wasn't so busy all the time. Besides, I've been under the thumb of someone far worse, and if it means being under the gaki's to eat it...I think I can manage."said Anko while Naruto petted her head like she was a dog

"Very well. Naruto, as witness to this event, and your punishment while harsh is indeed satisfactory to the crimes Mitarashi Anko committed. I hereby declare her your slave, butsince she is also a Shinobi, I have the right to enlist her for missions, and defend Konoha overall from harm using the unique talents she possesses. Do you understand?" said the Hokage with Naruto nodding and continued petting Anko's head.

"Don't worry old man. I won't let Anko-chan lose her job. If anything, she can help teach me and Hachishaku things the Academy can't about being a Shinobi, and aside from the occasional house cleaning at my apartment...I don't think we'll have any problems getting along with one another," said Naruto with a foxy grin and the Hokage almost shuddered knowing that grin meant.

Anyone from the Uzumaki Clan was not to be crossed or taken lightly when they dished out punishment to their foes. Jiraiya found that out the hard way with Kushina and even a certain extent with Tsunade given the Sannin's Uzumaki ancestry on her Grandmother's side of the family.

"Okay. I have the means of making it all official, which is this slave collar that when put around her neck, and your blood smeared on the tag will then activate the seals to 'bind her' to you Naruto. This practice hasn't been done since the time of the Second Hokage, but even then it was rare, and only done by a few," said the Third, who gave Naruto the slave collar, and he put it on Anko before putting some blood on the tag after biting his thumb.

Sure enough, the seals activated on the collar, binding Anko to her new Master, and was soon free from her restraints by the kid.

"Come on Anko-chan. We need to head home. I want my house cleaned up by the end of the day," said Naruto with Anko nodding and following him out the door while hearing his other commands involving making him ramen for dinner.

 _'That Naruto. He's truly unpredictable, I shudder at the thought of Anko teaching him and his daughter... I'm more concerned about his daughter I believe the two of them will be a force to be reckoned with.."_ thought the Hokage while taking a drag from his pipe, looking out the window, and wondered how this would turn out.

(With Naruto)

Now Happy that he and his daughter have a slave and future sensei to teach them Naruto could not wait.

Hachishaku was carrying her father in bridal style with Anko now following who couldn't this was happening she obviously didn't want to know how her friends Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki and Kurenai to react to this.

It was all on her now to keep this boy and his _daughter_ happy

She noticed Hachishaku Uzumaki been eyeballing her quite sometime now and the special jonin couldn't help but shiver at the girl's creepy look.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Well there we go this was the best I could come up with. Know You guys are expecting another update which I will try, next chapter will involve Naruto and Hachishaku introducing Anko to Michiyo.**

 **So... Until next time**


End file.
